The serious road
by afterschool225
Summary: SUMMARY: Pops quits his job at the park and Mordecai and Rigby are incharge of finding him or they get fired. Will Mordecai and Rigby find Pops before they get fired or will they find Pops and never get fired so what do you think will happen just read and you will know.


The serious road (regular show)

SUMMARY: Pops quits his job at the park and Mordecai and Rigby are incharge of finding him or they get fired. Will Mordecai and Rigby find Pops before they get fired or will they find Pops and never get fired so what do you think will happen just read and you will know.

"Wake up you lazy idiots, you guys are late" Benson said angrily "we're up, we're up" Rigby and Mordecai said sleepless. Benson started to rage at the two so he locked them up into the closet until Mordecai and Rigby took their work job seriously, when they knew they had to be serious with their job. They started to do their work even worse that they had to do it with jolly pops. "Oh hello Mordecai and Rigby" pops said generously "oh hi pops can you take over our time" Mordecai said "why" pops said "because we are going to the movies to watch death of the zombie part 2 the sewing" Rigby said like if it was scary" pops cried repeatedly and then Mordecai said angry "you know you should take everything serious and stop being a weird cry baby." The night came and Mordecai and Rigby just came from the movies and they saw Benson angry as ever that he shouted furiously at Mordecai and Rigby. "what happened to pops, he said he quit because he is going to change just like you said and he even has no place to stay so tonight you guys have to find pops or you guys are never sleeping here or working here ever again so go now". when they were on the path they saw someone with a big head but not the clothes pops would wear so they still ran to him and it was pops. "huh, pops what have you done with yourself" Mordecai said righteously "didn't you tell me to change myself and I did so what do you think" pops said. "you look like if a emo person exploded on you" Rigby and Mordecai said, "JENKS" Rigby said "not now Rigby" Mordecai said ferociously." come with us now" Mordecai said, "no" pops said. "come with us you weirdo" Rigby said with a fierce voice." NOOOOOOO" pops said with a really fierce voice "I do everything for you and you think I'm still going to, I've stuck for you so many times that I should stop, you and the others treat me like a kid I am not a kid, I am a adult that should be treated like one so if you don't mind I am going with my friends to the bar" pops said while he walked away "I still get the Jenks right". Rigby said. The next day came with the sprinklers spraying all around Mordecai and Rigby. "ARGGGGGGGHHHHH, this thing should stop, we need to go get pops if we want to go sleep in our comfortable warm and cozy bed then this freezing water bed and everyone looking at us" Rigby said, "WHAT" Mordecai said while looking at the people. " dude we need to find pops" Mordecai said. They went to the bar in every place yet still no signal of pops except for the expensive bar called the last night, they saw their phrase" do whatever you want like if it is the last day of your life" Rigby said while laughing his head off. when they got in, they saw muscleman and hi 5 dancing with pops. "pops can you please come home with us please, we've been everywhere looking for you and if we don't take you back Benson will fire us and we will have nowhere to sleep so please can you come with us please". Mordecai said beggingly, "no you never take me serious, I've been running away from you because you hate me don't you just like how you told me yesterday at approximately 1:38 pm" pops said with a sad yet appealing way. "sorry pops, I was just angry because I thought you would never take over my time and so that is why I lost my temper so sorry" Mordecai said while begging on his knees and pretending to worship him. So pops had followed them back home and muscleman and hi 5 were still partying until they collapsed. when Mordecai and Rigby took pops back to the park, Benson and Skipps were shocked that they even did the work that they were told to. Benson paid Mordecai and Rigby $50 each and Mordecai and Rigby ended the show with a "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

THE END


End file.
